Cannabis, otherwise known as marijuana, is a naturally occurring plant with at least two well-known pharmacologically active components, tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) and cannabidiol (CBD). When ingested, THC and CBD can provide numerous benefits and can be used, for example, to alleviate pain, muscle spasticity and in the treatment of nausea associated with chemotherapy.
Smoking of the cannabis material is a common form of THC and CBD ingestion. However, while THC and CBD are released by smoking, combustion of the cannabis material can also release many toxic substances such as ammonia and hydrogen cyanide that can cause damage if ingested. Ingestion of foods laced with cannabis material can deliver THC and CBD to the body. However, any other undesirable materials in the cannabis are also ingested and the dosage of THC and CBD can be inconsistent and hard to determine.
Isolation and purification of THC and CBD from cannabis can be of great interest and benefit to the medical community. A way to purify THC and CBD from cannabis and convert the purified THC and CBD into an easily-ingestible form is desired.